Wedding Bell Blues
by teinousha
Summary: Ever wonder how come there is little (or none at all) fics about marriage between our dear SD couples? Why you ask? Read on! All I know is that Ayako plays matchmaker, and story in 3 parts! (I'm SenKosh fan... other pairings involved)
1. chapter one

**Wedding Bell Blues prt1**

+ Teinousha +

~*_*~

This story begins somewhere in Kanagawa, inside a small restaurant called Danny's, at one of the restaurant's table for fours. A girl with curly dark hair, sat beside a man with spectacles, talking to another man with hair parted in the middle, sitting beside an obnoxiously loud redhead.

The four were talking amongst themselves, and their conversation was suddenly cut when the curly haired girl suddenly presented her right hand, flaunting the jewel worn around one of the fingers…

~*_*~

The three looked at the rather large diamond shining in Ayako's nimble little finger. The diamond's soft luster told them that it was real.

"Sugoi!" Koshino remarked, eyeing the diamond with a tinge of envy. "Where'd you get that diamond, Ayako-san?"

Ayako smiled at the three gawking figures in front of her. Looking at the ring worn around her finger, she heaved a dreamy sigh. "Ryota-kun gave it to me."

"Eh?"

"That means you two are...?"

"Hai!" The brunette exclaimed excitedly. "Ryota-kun proposed to me on our anniversary yesterday."

"Sugoi! Congratulations!" Kogure exclaimed.

"Yeah. Congratz!" Koshino piped up.

"Ch." The snort coming from Sakuragi was unexpected. The three looked at the redhead incredulously. They heaved a sigh of relief to see that the latter was smiling. "I just hope you're right in choosing you're husband-to-be." The redhead joked. "I mean... Ryo-chin??? He's grown an inch or two, but you're still taller than him! You better not wear those high heels you love to wear, on your wedding day. Give them to Ryo-chin instead...Makes him look taller! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA *tensai pose*" Then sincerely, he added. "Seriously, though... Congratulations."

Ayako was on the verge of tears. She looked from one to another, as she smiled her thanks. "Arigato, guys... Frankly, I didn't know if I was making the right choice. I mean, I have been dating Ryota-kun for the pat two years, but seeing as you three have been in a longer relationship than I have, and you are still intent on being singles up to this time, I was wondering if I am kinda rushing things."

"Oh, not at all." Kogure replied, sincerely happy for her. "We're happy you finally decided to give Ryota a break. He's been after you since high school, isn't he?"

Ayako blushed. "Well, yeah... sort of. Well, he was kinda persistent. Actually, he proposed to me last year after our graduation in college, but then, I felt like I'm still too young. That's why I decided to take on his offer yesterday. He's been nothing but wonderfully patient around me!"

Sakuragi snickered. "Of course he is. He's been following you around like a puppy with a leash, last time I saw him."

Kogure and Koshino smiled at that. Yes, it was true that Miyagi had been following the spirited girl around, like as though he was her very own shadow. It makes him look kinda pathetic, too. That was why the three were glad she finally paid off all of Ryota's efforts. At least, they think the two look cute together.

Ayako giggled excitedly. "Anyway, what have you guys been up to lately?"

The three looked at her, curiously. 

"Is there something interesting happening to your life lately?" A gleam in her eyes, "Do you suppose you can manage to make my humble wedding to a foursome wedding, perhaps?" She asked eagerly.

Both Koshino and Kogure looked away, blushing. Sakuragi, on the other hand was simply clueless. "Foursome wedding? Is that some sort of orgy?!!" He asked, shocked.

Kogure and Koshino's blush deepened considerably. "Baka!" Koshino spat, whacking the redhead at the back of the head. "I don't wanna know where you got that idea from! I had a feeling Rukawa's just as kinky as Sendoh is- though he tries to hide it every time. I even think he's into S&M."

"Teme, Shorty!" Sakuragi fumed. "Whaddaya mean by that, why'd ya whack me for and who arya calling Baka, you moron!" He grabbed the shorter boy by the collar, and raised his fists threateningly. Koshino was not at all afraid.

"Sakuragi-kun, Koshino-san, pls..." Kogure, being the peacemaker that he is, tried to appease the quarreling pair. His efforts though were acknowledged as sand was acknowledged much in the desert. Sighing, the bespectacled boy sweat dropped.

"I'll handle them, sempai!" Ayako volunteered, producing her ever-trusty fan from nowhere...

WHACK! WHACK!

"Ite! --- Ayako-san!" Sakuragi sobbed, tears falling down his cheek, as he nursed the second lump in his head.

"Damn- you still have that scary fan of yours?!" Koshino asked, glaring at the white overgrown fan in Ayako's hand, before the spirited girl hid it suspiciously somewhere behind her back.  

Ayako merely smiled at them. Then regarding Sakuragi, she complained. "Mou, Sakuragi. You still haven't changed. You're as loudmouthed and brash as before!"

"Nani?!"

"Seriously though," The curly haired girl leaned in secretively... "I heard you're already going steady with Rukawa-san. Good for you! I was wondering when the two of you would come together. I mean, sparks practically fly whenever the two of you are in the same room!"   

Sakuragi blushed beet red, while Koshino coughed in the background. "Yeah... but, it's not only sparks that fly around. Even chairs, and basketballs, and practically anything else the two can hurl at each other~"

Kogure chuckled as Ayako sweat dropped. "Uh... you know what I mean." When Koshino grinned, Ayako returned her attention back to the redhead. "So, Hanamichi. How's life with Rukawa-kun?"

Sakuragi shrugged nonchalantly. "Uh... as can be expected. Kaede barely talks... and sleeps a lot! Come to think of it, it seems he's always asleep, most of the time."

"You mean you don't... *you know*?" Koshino asked, surprised.

Kogure blushed, sensitively. "Koshino-san?!!"

"Hey! Try living with the resident hentai for several years, and see if you don't pick up something from him!" The brunette explained, defensively.  

"Demo-" Whatever the bespectacled man was about to say, was suddenly cut off by Sakuragi's holler.

"Baka! Of course, we do *that*! It is practically the only time's the kitsune's awake!"

Kogure's blush deepened a shade darker. He buried his face in his hands. "Guys, can't we get back to the point, here?"

Ayako chuckled at Kogure's obvious discomfort, and taking pity on him, changed the topic abruptly. "Well, then, are you guys planning on getting married anytime soon?"

"Ha!" Sakuragi snorted derisively. "You think the kitsune would have the guts to even propose to me, if all he limits himself per day is saying as much as two-syllable words in that very limited vocabulary of his."

Kogure blinked. "Two syllable words only? You mean, he never even said 'I love you' to you?"

Sakuragi blushed at that, but nodded just the same. The three gasped at the same time in shock.

"I can't believe it! At least Rukawa should have the decency to tell you how he feels!" Ayako was fuming. Her inclination to all things fluffy, romantic and mushy getting to her head, and obstructing her ration sense of logic and prejudice.

"Hey, that's not too bad, if you think about it." Koshino uttered theoretically. "Well, if you ask me, it's certainly better then having the words almost spoon-fed to you everyday. Sometimes, I feel those words don't mean anything at all."

"Why, Koshino-san?" Ayako inquired. "Doesn't Sendoh like... show you exactly how he feels for you, both privately and publicly? I would have thought you two have a most wonderful relationship, because Sendoh has such a way with both words... and, er.. .action."

Koshino grunted. "Like hell he does! That is just the point!" The three looked at him, confused. "Look! Just because we've been going steady for the past few years, doesn't mean Akira's been the most... faithful boyfriend. The thing is, he's a hentai, and there's nothing I can do to change it. Once, I thought I can do something about it... but, it's just... impossible!"

"But- Your relationship with Sendoh is going just fine. If Sendoh-san's being... unfaithful to you, why are you two still together?" Kogure asked, blinking behind his glasses.

"I struck a deal with Akira." Koshino took a deep sigh, before he hung his head, sadly. "I realized I can't tame the 'infamous playboy' into complete loyalty, so instead of us quarreling over the many instances where I am suddenly visited by the resident green, I made a deal with him. I gave him every permission to do whatever he feels like doing--- flirt around, fling around, let his charm work him wonders--- anything he can think of... just as long as he doesn't go beyond the line, as to kissing, dating and sleeping with someone else. If ever I catch him doing so, I'm breaking up with him. But, as of now, I've never really caught him in any compromising situation, though he *is* being annoyingly flirty with almost everyone that catches his eyes. That's mainly why I am having doubts whether he really feels something for me... There's always the uncertainty, you know."

Ayako sniffled her sob, as she regarded Koshino with teary eyes. Kogure also shared the girl's expression, minus the tears, as Sakuragi looked at the man with middle-parted hair weirdly, as though seeing him in a new light. "Shorty---"

Koshino ignored the worried looks casted upon him and laughed sadly, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Look. I hate conversations like this. Let's change subject, okay? How about your love life, Kogure-san? Mitsui's head over heels in love with you... I'd be damned if there's something bothering the two of you."  

Kogure blushed a bit. "Well... there is nothing much going on with our relationship..." glasses-boy scratched his cheeks. "Everything's normal... er, Hisashi-kun's kinda developed a deep fascination with motorbikes. Er..."

"---How about your love life, Kogure-sempai?" Sakuragi cut in, impatiently. He's been experiencing and hearing about sad love lives too much for that day. He wouldn't mind hearing something mushy, and sickeningly sweet for a change.

Kogure blinked. "Huh? Er... Hisashi's still the sweet guy he is- he brings me flowers every day; he does everything I asked him to; uh... he- he's learned to be a bit neat--- he's... incredibly thoughtful and caring and...considerate... and *sigh*" Kogure's eyes acquired a dreamy look, that his three companions couldn't help but get infected by his mood.

"Sugoi, Kogure-sempai!" Ayako exclaimed. "You and Mitsui-sempai are so sweet together... Ne, do you think you can manage to make my wedding a double wedding at the least?" She asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Kogure blushed at that, and shook his head firmly. 

"I-Ie... I cannot possibly do that..."

"How come?" 

"Well, you see... Hisashi-kun's kinda... adamant with his reputation. I don't want to ruin his repute, by having him look all... soft... if I have him suddenly propose to me~" Kogure seemed to hesitate. "I... well, I only wanted his happiness, and if he... uh, doesn't want to, I don't want to push him into anything."

**Awww** Ayako could cry at Kogure's display of selfless love... "Sempai... That is so sweet..."

"Gee... Micchy is so lucky to have you, megane-kun!"

Koshino only nodded, looking at Kogure, impressed.

The bespectacled man blushed at the sudden attention he got. "Er...  it was nothing... I guess." 

The two other ex-basketball players ignored what Kogure had just said, and fussed on and on about Kogure having all the luck with having Mitsui for a lover who is head over heels in love with the him, etc...

Meanwhile, Ayako looked at the scene intently, finding satisfaction in just listening to Koshino and Sakuragi's constant blabbing about Mitsui and Kogure's love life. Looking at the bespectacled man, then to the redhead, then to Koshino, she wished the very best for her friends, and hope for things to turn out fine for them...

Not that she can't do anything about it, herself…

On second thought… Maybe she will…

*_~

TBC~


	2. chapter two

**Wedding Bell Blues prt2**

+ Teinousha +

~*_*~

**Author's Notes: **This fic happened about three years after college, after everyone had graduated. Let's just presume everyone became professional basketball players (even Min-kun), and I will leave to you the counting as to how old the SD boys are then… ^_^

~*_*~

"Sendoh-san!"

Sendoh Akira, basketball sensation and heartthrob of the sports industry, looked up at the owner of that voice. He was quite expecting it to be from either the paparazzi or one of the many fans of his, that he was more than surprised--- and grateful--- to see the familiar face of a friend. "Ayako-san! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo! Where are you going?" The girl asked, stopping beside him. 

He shrugged. "Nowhere in particular. You?"

The ex-Shohoku manageress just smiled. "I'm just preparing a few things for the wedding. I'm almost done. You think you could join me for a drink?" 

The Basketball star grinned wholeheartedly. "Sure. Lead the way."

~*_*~

"So… when's the wedding?" As soon as they've taken their seat and had their orders taken, the spike head started their conversation. 

Ayako smiled as she looked at the man's ever-smiling face. No wonder Koshino seemed to be deeply in love with the ace… Sendoh was really a killer… "Next month. It's still far off, but Ryota and I thought we should prepare early."    

"Good for you!" The ace exclaimed, flashing his infamous 1000-watt smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. You're coming, right?"

"Aah. Hiro-kun already told me we're invited. You can count on us to come."

"That's nice." The mention of Koshino's name seemed to strike an idea in Ayako's head. She grinned. "So… how's life between you and Koshino-san?" 

That certainly was unexpected. Sendoh had blinked a few times before he had composed himself enough to reply. "We're just fine." He shrugged. "Hiro-kun's a bit irritable lately. Actually, he seemed to be out of sorts for the last few days-" A smile. " Anyway, I guess he'll be back to normal after a few days… I hope so. I don't even know what's gotten into him."

Ayako raised an eyebrow at that. Somehow, she had a feeling she knew exactly what was eating the short-tempered man… 

The last time she'd seen Koshino, was a few days ago, when she'd come to announce about her engagement. Now that she thinks about it, the four of them had parted then with the three of her friends in deep thought. They were suspiciously thinking about something… and she had a hunch, it had something to do about what they were talking about then. 

Could it be…? Can they be seriously considering the probability of their own marriage? But, remembering the reasons for their hesitation of the probability of the matter in their life, they may be in need of a little help… Luckily, Ayako was more than willing to help~

Hmm, it may be worth a shot… she thought.

"Gee… I wonder what's the matter with Koshino-san…" Ayako asked rhetorically, looking at the spike head innocently. "Ne… Sendoh-san…" she leaned in the table, secretively… "Maybe you should take Koshino-san out for dinner…or-"

"Really? You think Hiro-kun would like that?"

"Hai! He'd be thrilled. Of course," She purposely rubbed her nails into the front of her shirt, and then blew on it sophisticatedly before showing off her right hand, intentionally trying to flaunt the large diamond ring worn around her finger. "You may consider giving him something, too…" She let the meaning of her words hang, hoping that the man was smart enough to put two and two together. 

Apparently, Sendoh didn't even seem to know that she was trying to tell him something. "Honto? What do you think I should give him?"

*Blink* "Oh, I don't know…" She looked at Sendoh innocently, as she discreetly flaunted off her ring, hoping the man could catch what she meant to say. He didn't. Inwardly, she sighed, "How about some jewelries, like…" She waved her hand with the ring, in his face.

Sendoh didn't seem to mind, or understood her for that matter. He laughed. "Jewelries? Nah. Don't think so… Hiro would most probably just hit me… Giving him jewelries would make him look like a girl!"

Ayako sweat dropped… "Well, you'll never know…"

"Nah. I wouldn't risk it. He does punch painfully hard, you know…" a slight wince to show his point.

"Oh…"Ayako sighed. Okay, so Sendoh was too dense to understand hidden meaning in words. Maybe she ought to change her tactics… like, direct to the point. "Seriously, though… Are you planning on settling down any time soon?"

"Huh?" Apparently, Sendoh wasn't expecting the sudden change in topic… or the unexpected question, in general. The spike head raised a slender brow. "Uh… what brought that on?"

Ayako just shrugged. "Just wondering. Seeing as that Koshino-san and you have been living together for a few years now… I was just wondering when the two of you would finally decide to settle down…"

Sendoh gave her a shrug of his own. "Actually… I have no idea… It never came to me before."

"Well? Are you seriously considering it?" She asked, hopefully.

Silence. Ayako was glad to know that Sendoh was contemplating on it… It may actually have a chance. "Frankly, I don't… think so. I mean, I am not sure~" A deep sigh. "You see, it never came to me that there was a need to-"

"Don't you want to marry Koshino-san?" Ayako asked, readying her trusty fan, if ever Sendoh becomes stupid enough to give the wrong answer. Apparently, she didn't have to.

"I do!" Sendoh answered almost immediately. He sighed. "It's just that… I'm not sure how I'm feeling right now." He paused, seeming to hesitate. "You see, there is this *issue* between Hiro-kun and me… There's always the uncertainty in our relationship… "

Ayako raised her eyebrows at that. Gee… Where have she heard that one before? 

"Besides," Sendoh continued. "I don't think Hiro-kun is expecting such from me. I am seriously thinking he might die of shock!" 

Ayako had to agree on that logic. She herself couldn't imagine the 'flirty heartthrob' going steady. It's just… surreal! But since, it *is* about her friend whom they were talking about, she tends to be biased and think of the endless possibilities.

"But, at least… think about it?" She asked, despairing. It seemed to her, nothing was wrong with the two's relationship… The two just need a little talk with each other… and a lot of knocking some sense into.

"Sure…" A pause. Sendoh thought about what he'd just said… he hesitated for a while before, "But I can't promise you anything okay? I'm not even sure what I'm feeling right now. I'm-" Whatever Sendoh was about to say was suddenly cut off by the coming of their orders. 

The two looked at the food laid before them, and wondered if they should continue their conversation or not. Their tête-à-tête seemed to be ruining one another's mood, one way or another. 

"Uhm… Itadakemas, Ayako-san?" Sendoh, finding the need to cut the deafening silence that reigned over them, promptly asked before reaching for his chopsticks. 

"Uh… Hai!" Ayako promptly did the same, and the two ate their meal silently. After they're done, Ayako opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again.  

Sendoh just smiled his trademark smile, and made to stand up. "Uhm… I gotta go, Ayako-san… Arigato." 

"Uh… matte-" Ayako also stood up, catching up to the basketball player. "Uhm… *you* will think about it, right? Because you should know… you aren't getting any younger," Not that Sendoh was looking anywhere near his age. It actually makes you wonder what brand of wrinkle cream he is using, so you could also use it for your own vanity. 

"Hai!" Sendoh turned towards the door, with Ayako walking right beside her. "Thanks for the suggestion about taking Hiro-kun out tonight. That should appease him a bit."

"Hai. It would… But do consider giving him *something*… I have a feeling he'd want it more than anything in the world!" There was a hidden meaning in Ayako's words, but she was certain that the porcupine-headed man would get that one, that time.

"You think?" Sendoh left that question hanging. Smiling his farewell, he went on his way, leaving Ayako, looking at his retreating back.

When he had gone away from sight, the slightly dispirited girl sighed, resignedly. Sendoh was hopeless! There was an instance, when she'd thought he had a chance, but with the way he was uncertain about himself, there would be no way in hell that he would have the sense of mind to consider her suggestion…

It would take a miracle!

Poor Koshino-san…   

~*_*~

"Oi! Ayako!"

What the-? "Mitsui-sempai!" She didn't even look for them, but they suddenly come to her all at the same day. That was sure one weird day. "Ohayo! Where are you going?"

The scar-faced man sprinted off towards her direction, and stopped panting right in front of her. "Uhm… can I ask you a favor?"

"Favor?" That sure was strange. Never in her life had she remembered the older man to ask a favor from her--- not even when they were still on the same team back in high school. "Sure. What is it?" Strange as it may be to her, she was sure as hell curious.

Mitsui blushed. He scratched on his cheek, as he looked at everything *but* Ayako. "Uhm… You see… Tetsuo has this new motorbike full flare that he wanted to show to the guys and… well, I wanna come along…" he paused, his blush deepening by the second.

Ayako raised her eyebrows at that. Is it just her, or does Mitsui looked like he was *about* to ask for her permission if he could join his gangster friends on their whatever-bonding? That, or he's going to ask her to tell Kogure about it in his absence?  "Uhm… what do you want me to do, sempai?"

Mitsui actually looked like a ripe tomato by now… He gulped, before he made to answer in one breath. "Canyoupleasebuymeabouquetofflowersforminkun?"

"What?"

"Uhm… well, I…" scratch in the cheek. "I always… uhm, you see…I need a bouquet…"

Ayako's perceptiveness apparently made her understand what her sempai was trying to say. "Does this have to do with flowers?" 

*Blink* "H-Hai!" Mitsui's face was actually relieved and grateful. 

Ayako remembered about what Kogure had said about the scar-faced man bringing him flowers everyday. If that is the case, she might have as well gotten what Mitsui was trying to say. "Do you want me to buy Kogure-sempai a bouquet of flowers, perhaps?"

"Hai!" Mitsui was blushing a bit again, but he was looking thankful as well.

"Of course I will, sempai! Anytime!" Ayako smiled warmly, touched by the sweetness of the man before her.  If she didn't know Mitsui any better, she wouldn't have thought the man to involved with rough crowds like his gangster friends. He was just too sweet around Kogure, to give him the impression that he was anything but such... Well, on second thought though, maybe he was *only* sweet with Kogure… On other matters, his true colors show…

"Arigato Ayako-san… I'll pass by your house later to get it!" That much is said, Mitsui then promptly turned to walk away, only to stop on his first step, to turn around again. "Uh… can you… can you…?" Apparently, Mitsui found talking about romantic things discomforting. He was scratching the back of his neck this time… 

"Hai?"

"Well… you see, today's our… er, 'month-sary'…" A blush, and he let his statements hang.

It didn't matter, anyway. Ayako quickly got what he was trying to mean. "Oh… Hai! I'll get the best flowers for Kogure-sempai, on this very special day of yours!"  

Mitsui at once was washed with relief and gratefulness. He began breathing normally again. "Arigato! I owe you so much!" And for real, he turned to go on his way. Just then, Ayako suddenly remembered something. Calling at the retreating figure, she deftly made her way to catch up. 

"M-Mitsui-sempai!" She called, panting from the effort of trying to catch up. For someone who's *only* walking, Mitsui sure is fast. If the man hadn't stopped, she wouldn't have caught up. "Uhm… You said it's your anniversary today, so…" 

"---Actually, it's month-sary…" a blush. "Er… Min-kun and I like to celebrate our relationship every once in a month~"

"Uh… right." The things she does to help out her friends. Ayako sighed. "Uhm, so… you have any plans for Kogure-sempai?"

"Plans? Well, I was gonna take him out for a date later on. And then, of course there's the flowers…" A scratch in the head. (Mitsui's fond of scratching, isn't he?) "Why'd you ask, anyway?"

Ayako smiled innocently. "Oh nothing… I just thought you'd like to make your date tonight memorable for Kogure-san…" She shrugged. "Oh well. See you later!" She turned to leave, very much expecting for the scarred man to stop her. 

And he did. "Oi! Uhm… A-anou… What… what do you mean?"

Ayako's grinned. "Well… for one, you can give him something else for a change,"

"Like what?"

"I dunno… Something that would make him *extremely* happy!" That got Mitsui's attention.

The good thing about the scar-faced man is that he is all about making his boyfriend happy. You could just feel his determination a mile away. Of course, that also means you can talk him to do anything, given that you know what buttons to push.  

"Eh? What can I give Min-kun to make him extremely happy?" 

Ayako's smile was wide. Mitsui is eating the bait without as much as a second thought. "How about something special for a very special person and event…?" Ayako realized she's been beating around the bush, but what the heck? Mitsui is falling for it, right?

"…And that is?" The suspense is killing the scarred man. Ayako can actually feel the older man's anxiety. 

"Uhm… how about…" She made a show of thinking, while trying to most-innocently show off her ring, hoping Mitsui would have the sense to come up with the answer by himself. The man didn't buy it though. Just like Sendoh, he was just as dense, or worse. Ayako furrowed her brows in exasperation. As usual, she'd have to go direct to the point. "…How about giving him a ring?"

That was quite unexpected. Mitsui may have been thinking along the lines of, 'huge stuffed bears, chocolates, and practically any other normal gifts one gives to another.' He gave a low laugh, as he raised a slender eyebrow. "You're kidding… Giving jewelries would make him look like a girl!"

Yeah… Or so, she's been told a while ago. Man, dense minds think alike. "But… what's wrong with giving jewelries to men? It's not like you don't have a reason for doing so…"

Mitsui just looked at her incredulously. "There's nothing wrong all right… It's just that… Giving jewelries, especially rings--- Giving rings would make me look like I'm-" Suddenly, he froze. "Wait, *that's* exactly what you're trying top get me to do, isn't it?"

Finally! He understood. "Hai!"

Mitsui's eyes grew twice its size, and he actually started to sweat. "Oh no. Nonononono! ~" He started backing away, as though Ayako is some sort of dreaded communicable disease.  

"But how come?! Don't you wanna marry Kogure-sempai?" Ayako was persistent. Who knew that Mitsui was afraid of something as trifling as marriage? If ever, she thought Sendoh would be the one with that problem…

"I do!" was the immediate answer, before the scarred man came to think his answer over… "B-but… You can't expect me… I mean," He took a deep breath, and regarded Ayako incredulously. "I can't do it~"

"Why not?!" Ayako was determined to force the man into relenting. It was for Kogure's sake, after all. "I'm sure Kogure-sempai would be so happy if you do it. Propose to him tonight!"

That caught Mitsui off-guard. Any speech with 'Kogure-san would be so happy' was enough to catch his wholehearted attention. 

"I-I can't…"

"Why?" It seems that all Mitsui needs is a little persuasion. He was easy enough to talk into, once you have put some sense into him… and once he decided to listen.

"The guys-" He paused, finding at a loss of what to say… "I… I really should go now. Tetsuo and the gang is expecting my by the alley~" And without final warning, he turned to leave, leaving an exasperated Ayako behind. 

Ayako looked wearily at the retreating back, before she decidedly called out: "But at least think about it! It would make Kogure-sempai really happy, and if you really love him, you'll ignore what other people may think, and just go for it!!! Besides, you're wasting your chance. You may never know what will happen. Just go for it, before somebody else beats you to it!" 

Mitsui didn't appear to have heard her. 

She sighed. 

This is really not her day. 

She don't even know why she's bothering… Must be her perky side, but the least she could have done is *actually* help. The first two cases were a lost cause… Now that you think about it, she may have just given them something to think about… Now that may sound a good thing, but Sendoh and Mitsui does not go well with the word, 'thinking'… If ever, they aren't the type who thinks a lot--- they just go with impulses, unheeding of the consequences. Man! The next thing you know, Kogure and Koshino is going to complain to her about the sudden change in behavior of their boyfriends…

Not that she meant for that to happen, though… 

She groaned. Gods, just kill her.

~%~

The day was getting to her head. Ayako decided to just go home, and rest the day off. Maybe then, she can do something else other than fail to do anything right.

But first… the flowers.

Passing by the nearest boutique, she searched for the most beautiful kind of flower that would fit Kogure the best. She considered buying roses, but she was having a hard time deciding what color of the flower to buy…     

She was thinking of having the opinion of the saleslady on the counter, but something suddenly caught her attention.

Raven, black hair… *super* tall height…very pale complexion… sounds familiar?

*Piku piku* "R-Rukawa?!"

But that can't be… Ayako was certain she was mistaken. In the first place, what would the raven head ice prince be doing in a flower shop, right in front of the counter and obviously having just purchased a bunch of flowers?

Her suspicions were confirmed though, when the man suddenly turned around at the call of the name. It *is* the ice prince! 

"Ayako."

Ayako wasted no time. She went near her kouhai since middle high school, and leered at the bouquet of flowers in the man's hands. Roses. Red ones. "Rukawa! I'm surprised! What are you doing here?"

There was a tinge of red in Rukawa's cheek as he held the flowers. He seemed to be having a moment of indecision whether hiding the flower would change anything or not. He decided to let things be, since Ayako *did* already see the flowers. Besides, worrying about where to hide them would make him lose his cool. He decided to keep his façade. 

He remained passively emotionless. "Buying."

*Blink* Obviously! Ayako raised an eyebrow at that. She had almost forgotten how…  taciturn Rukawa was. Anyway, she let that one pass. "Who is it for?" Again, another obvious thing she had to bring up. But, hey! No one's complaining, right?

…Well, maybe Rukawa *is*, in his non-speaking kind of way. "Hana."

"Oh. That's nice. What for?" Well, at least for once, she had asked a very reasonable question. It is indeed weird to suddenly find Rukawa buying flowers, not necessarily because he was giving it to Sakuragi, but just because he was buying one in the first place. He doesn't seem to be the type…

Rukawa continued to be impassive, but somehow, he had raised a slender eyebrow of his, giving Ayako the impression that it is his… impassive' way of looking incredulously. Then, looking away, he answered in feigned disinterest. "Doaho's birthday." 

"Oh. When?" 

A look. "Tomorrow."

"It is?" Ayako racked her internal calendar for the date and the occasion. It is to her surprise to find out that the fox-man wasn't kidding. "It IS!!!" she gasped, mentally whacking herself with her fan for forgetting. "Good heavens! I almost forgot~" There it was again. Rukawa was giving her 'duh' look. "Okay, so I TOTALLY forgot about it. I have my reasons…" At least, prying into other people's affairs in hopes of making them suddenly propose to their boyfriends is a reason for her… It's all in the matter of opinions. 

"Hn. Whatever." And Rukawa turned to leave, the bouquet of flowers in his hand, held carelessly as to have the very top faced down. Petals after petals of flowers fell in his trail, but he didn't even seemed to mind- nor noticed it.  Ayako blinked at the lazily retreating form, before she found the sense to catch up. 

"Hey, wait up." She called out, walking in tow with him. "Hey, I think you should know… You're loosing your flowers-" Suddenly, she froze.  "Are?" She sweatdropped. Is it just her, or does Rukawa actually appear to be sleeping? Actually, Rukawa *is* sleeping. A snot bubble was practically blowing from his nose. "Mou…" She pouted. Trust Rukawa to be able to sleep while walking… How does he even find his way?

She sighed. Being concerned about the welfare of her friend, she decided to walk along him to make sure he doesn't bump into things, or get into any kind of accident. After all, sleeping while walking at the sidewalks of the city can be a bit dangerous. There are a lot of people and cars passing by- accidents CAN happen.

Besides, her perky nature wouldn't allow her to just leave him alone, without even starting to hassle him for information. True, she totally fell short to convince the first two people she talked to, but she had a hunch the third one's her charm. That, and she want to convince to herself that she wasn't losing her touch at the whole matchmaking business… or at least, to the persuasion department. It's just that the first two were a hopeless cause--- it does not necessary have to be because of her. 

Did I mention she was annoyingly perky?

Glancing for about the nth time in five minutes of walking at the oblivious form walking beside her, she sighed. She got to hand it to Rukawa- the man was graceful enough in his sleep, he hadn't even tripped once or twice in his walk.  Not like when he suddenly falls asleep while riding his bike. It's either he runs over Sakuragi, or bumps himself into a parked car! Which reminds her… Maybe Rukawa *should* just walk to work, or wherever else he wanted to go. It's a whole lot safer~

Another sigh… The snot bubble in Rukawa's nose suddenly burst. The man stopped walking, causing for Ayako to halt, herself. 

"_Are?"_ She looked at her junior curiously. 

Rukawa was looking at a store window sporting sports wears and equipments. 

Ayako sweatdropped. Trust Rukawa to have a nose for anything related to sports. 

"Rukawa?"

The man in question did not answer. He just detoured towards the store and deftly went in, the chime ringing in his entry. Ayako shrugged, and followed after him.

~*_*~

"Sugoi!" Ayako could barely hide her amazement at the sight of all those sports utilities that greeted her. There were balls--- different kinds of them---, rackets, rings, shoes and jerseys--- everything you would ever want related to sports! And they're not just the cheap ones that flood the cheap market industry--- they were all branded!

Talk about the store for the rich and loaded!

Speaking of which, Rukawa was looking over a shelf of basketballs--- with the NIKE AIR trademark brand, mind you--- (Have you noticed how all of Rukawa's stuffs are all branded with NIKE and/or NIKE AIR? Although, his bike I think was Panasonic. *Shrug* is there even a NIKE Bicycle in the first place?) Anyway, the point is, Rukawa was looking with a hint of interest on the shelf of basketballs, that Ayako had a feeling the man had the mind to buy one…

She raised an eyebrow at that. What for? In the first place, Rukawa would hardly be in need of a new one, since Japan's Basketball League should have enough balls for every one of its players. Besides, she remembered Sakuragi to have said once that Rukawa was the kind who puts importance on sentimental-valued stuffs.  Surely, he wouldn't be thinking of buying himself a new one? 

"Rukawa?" she inquired, standing beside him. The ravenhead gave her a fleeting glance, short on annoyance, more or less thinking along the lines of… "She's still here?" Other than that, he did not reply nor made a move to acknowledge her presence.

Ayako sighed. Man, if she had a hard time convincing her first two vict--- er, friends, while they are more or less trying to cooperate, she was sure as hell that she's going to have a lot more trouble with the ice prince. He *really* do limit himself with words.

"Are you going to buy one, Rukawa? What for?" She asked, convinced that if she annoyed the man much, he may just as well snap! Hopefully, enough to start talking.

Rukawa shrugged nonchalantly, his line of thought now goes like… "Does she have to be so annoyingly nosy? I've had enough of the doaho to deal with, I don't need another one!"  

Instead, he replied in his usual monotonous tone. "Doaho's birthday." //… I've answered your question. Now leave me the hell alone. //

"Oh!" Ayako exclaimed excitedly. "You're buying Sakuragi-kun a gift? That's so sweet… So, what exactly are you planning to get him?"

//Nani? Why do you f***ing care? Can't you bloody leave me be? // 

Inwardly, he groaned. He had the mind to just shut up and not make an effort to reply, but suddenly remembering the aggressive girl's scary fan that whacks real damn painfully hard, he was having second thoughts of doing so at his own peril. Inwardly, he cursed being younger than the girl--- it gives him little power against her. Not that his other bloody sempais can do much about her, though… If ever, he was sure even his seniors then, were afraid of the woman…

Shees… Retaining his stoic face, he mumbled a reply… "…Something."

Ayako was not put off with his tone. That, or she is deliberately ignoring every sign that Rukawa wants her to bloody leave him alone! Given the two choices, the latter was more likely. "Oh, that's nice… Have you decided what that 'something' is?"

Rukawa's eyebrow shot to the ceiling at that. There is something going on… He just can't pinpoint what… Something about Ayako's feigned innocent-look, and annoyingly perky nature… "…No."

Ayako secretly rejoiced at that. She decided it's time for her to raise some questions… " Can I make a suggestion?" She asked innocently, smiling for effect.

That confirmed all of Rukawa's doubts. Ayako *is* planning something. Instantly, he furrowed his brows in annoyance. "What's this all about?"

"What-" Ayako's surprise did not solely come from the fact that Rukawa suddenly held a new tone of voice. It was more on the fact that Rukawa acquired himself several words in a sentence--- four of them to be exact! "Whoa! You've just exceeded your two-syllable limit! ~And to think Sakuragi was complaining about your deficient vocabulary not two days ago… Boy, was he ever exaggerating!"

Rukawa just cocked his eyebrow weirdly at that.  He obviously had no idea what Ayako was talking about, but the part about her surprise to hear him say four words at once managed to bring a tinge of red on his cheeks. He looked away, and willed himself to remain impassive.  

Despairing to get the attention off his blunder, the ravenhead turned defensive. "Forget it." 

"Mou! You're back to two words again…" Another rise of the eyebrow… "Come on, make this a bit easier for me, and yourself. Speak up a bit okay?"

There it is again. The feeling that Ayako is trying to trick him to do something… Well, Newsflash, he thought. Ayako may be good at the tricky persuasion department, but he just as well was good at the perceptiveness part. And, of all the things he hates, it's beating around the bush. "You're stalling."

"Oh?" Ayako raised an eyebrow at that. Talk about perceptiveness… Rukawa sure was sharp. Well, that's one in three. Ayako didn't know whether to be grateful that she's found at least one un-dense mind that day, or weary of the fox man's obvious wit. She grinned sheepishly, earning a look that made her sweat drop. Man, one thing to fault the guy though. Rukawa's too serious. "Okay, you got me… I just wanted to help."

"Help?" 

Ayako nodded vigorously… "It seems to me, you're having a hard time looking for the 'Perfect Gift' in time for Hanamichi's birthday."  Rukawa did not give a response at that, but the look he gave her was more or less saying he's interested to hear her say. That's about all the motivation Ayako needed. 

Taking the ravenhead by the arm, she led him out of the store, and begun hauling him across the street, passing by every other store the ravenhead would have thought she's gonna bring him into.

When they finally stopped, the ravenhead was more than surprised, if not suspicious.

The energetic girl had led her right in front of a store marked, Wedding Bells…

~*_*~

"What's this?" Rukawa impassively asked, looking at Ayako weirdly.

Ayako smiled widely. "Hanamichi's gift!" Rukawa did not reply, but continued on with his stare. Ayako frowned at that. "What?"

"You're kidding…?"

"Of course not! This is the perfect gift ever." 

"I see…"

"Are?" Ayako was obviously not expecting such reaction from the ravenhead. If ever, she was expecting the usual rebuff, like the argument Mitsui and Sendoh had lent her. Rukawa sure was another story. He's too perceptive, and he's easy to agree on something others would have evaded like a plague… He's planning something! Ayako could just feel it. "What is it?"

"Hn. Doaho~" 

Okay… Ayako was starting to get annoyed with the verbally challenged man's constant monotone. And that is saying much, coz she was supposed to be the one who's doing the annoying here. "What?!"

"You've been busy."

A raise of the eyebrow… "Know what, that was three syllables, and I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" 

"I meant…" Ayako strained to hear the rest, but Rukawa efficiently let his statement hang.

"Yeah?"

"Mitsui-sempai and Sendoh."

"What about---" A pause... "Oh. I see…" a sheepish grin. "How'd you know?" 

Rukawa shrugged. "Met them."

Ayako strained to hear more, but Rukawa was intent on saying only as much. The girl sighed. Maybe trying to have Rukawa to talk wasn't such a big idea. It was totally not getting them anywhere. As usual, she'd have to go direct to the point, but for a totally different reason… She'll be doing all the doing all the talking, at that rate.

"Okay…  so, you got me." She sighed, looking at her junior intently. "Look. I've been spending the whole day trying to get two hopeless people to do the impossible, in hopes of helping out some friends, but it seemed like I totally fell short in convincing them. I-"

"---Hana's gift" Rukawa suddenly cut her off. 

"Huh?"

"The Perfect gift."

"What about it?"

"What is?" The impatient monotonous reply. 

Ayako blinked at that. // What the--- Oh! // "Oh! Well, I was thinking of *you* giving Sakuragi-kun something special…" A look, clearly stating that Rukawa was getting annoyed at her stalling. Well, Rukawa was a little sharp. Maybe stalling wasn't his thing. As usual, direct to the point it is. That, or talking in riddles… "I meant… jewelries!" She made no effort of refining her actions, as she flaunted off her ring for possibly the nth time that day. 

Rukawa, as usual, raised an eyebrow at her. "Hn. Giving jewelries-"

"-I know. I know. It'll make Sakuragi-kun look like a girl. I've been told as much." The girl sighed exasperatedly. "Look.  I just wanted to help… You don't know how much this would mean to each of your boyfriends~"

"Proposing?"

"Yes! Proposing!" Ayako was short on hysterical. The day was simply getting to her head. 

"How'd you know?"

"How'd I know what?"

"That they'd care?"

"Well, I didn't become this perky without being perceptive enough to know what's going on around me! Face it! Sakuragi and the rest wants this as badly as you guys seem to evade this like a plague!"

"Is that all?"

"No, that's not all!" Ayako didn't realize she'd been talking much. Rukawa was good at turning the tables around, and was currently doing the interrogation. "For one, you should really speak up! I just realized you're capable of speaking more than what you limit yourself into, so the least you could do for Sakuragi is actually let him know what you feel! The poor guy deserves as much!"

"Speak up?"

"Yah!" Ayako took a deep sigh. "Look. I understand you are quite verbally challenged in your own way, and Sakuragi and everyone else love you for it. But, would it hurt, if you start talking for a while? Even one little speech consisting of sentences that's not limited to your usual 'doaho', 'Hn' and 'whatever else it is, you grunt'…"

Rukawa briefly considered this, blinking a few times. Then, shrugging, he regarded Ayako in his usual poker face, with a lace of resolution. "Sempai~"

"Huh?"

"I appreciate your trying to help, and everything, but correct as you may be, you also have to realize that *this* is our life we're talking about. As much as your intentions are clear, you should also put into consideration that you can't have everything your way… you have no idea what's been happening with our lives, and not everyone likes people so perky and nosy… Besides, there are some issues you've forgotten to consider. As much as your idea sounds nice, there are a lot of other things that's worth putting into first priority…"

"You-"

A side of Rukawa's lip rose in the teensiest lopsided smile. "And you're kinda right. I do need to speak out once in a while. I'll have you know that it's not that I'm verbally challenged or anything. You have to realize that all my life, the craziest people in the world have surrounded me, and you have to agree with me on one thing: It's takes an effort to ignore people like the shitenai, and loudmouthed doahos like Hana-kun."

Despite the peculiarity of actually hearing Rukawa speak, Ayako managed to laugh at the man's little point. She smiled. "Hehe… I'm actually surprised you listened to me." She sighed. "Although, I guess you're right… I am being rather *nosy*, aren't I?"

Rukawa sort of winced. "Uhm… yeah." Ayako pouted at that. For someone so sharp, Rukawa couldn't seem to get a little 'reverse psychology'. Rukawa gave a stingy smile at that. "But, if it makes you feel any better, you managed to raise some questions into Sendoh and Mitsui-sempai's head. Although, you should realize they were never the ones who does well with thinking..."

Ayako smiled wryly at that.

"But, no matter how much damage you may have done, I think you should know that your efforts are appreciated. Arigato."

That suddenly reminds her. "So… are you considering it?" A hopeful tone laced her voice.

"Ie."

"Why?"

Rukawa just shrugged. "It's not really a very good idea…" And without saying anything more, Rukawa turned to leave, one hand tucked inside his pockets, while the other still gripping the poor, ravaged bouquet of roses.

 Ayako blinked after the retreating figure, sighing at her failure, for the third consecutive time. Maybe she really ought to go home! The day's really not her day. 

The thankful part of talking with Rukawa though, was that she was enlightened on something others would have rather die than admit… There's just one thing that's bothering her--- something about Rukawa's last words… 

Sighing again, she shook her head to clear her mind. 

She made to go home as well, when she suddenly remembered the favor Mitsui's asked her for. She realized, she still hadn't decided what color of the flowers to get!

Looking in front, she saw that Rukawa hadn't gone much off from view. Resolved, she took off after him, managing to come in stride with the ravenhead in no time. "Ei, Rukawa…"

Rukawa didn't blink, nor made a move to imply that he's acknowledged her presence, but knowing the man since middle high, Ayako was certain that the man had already bade her the consent to speak. Mitsui-sempai had asked me to buy Kogure-sempai some flowers for him, but I am having trouble deciding what color to get. Red roses or white ones? What do you think?"

Rukawa paused a moment to reconsider. Smirking slightly, he turned his attention towards her. "For Kogure-sempai?" There was a whimsical note in Rukawa's voice, but Ayako couldn't quite determine what's it about… "J.B. O'riley" [1]

"What?" Ayako blinked at that. She strained for an elaboration, but got none. Rukawa had gone on his way. Looking weirdly at the retreating figure, Ayako had time to wonder what the hell the man meant… Racking her brain for something concerning the man's answer, that's when she realized what Rukawa must have meant.

Smiling, she retraced her steps back to the boutique… and bought herself some white roses… 

~*_*~

"Aya-chan!"

Ayako halted in her steps at the sight of her fiancé slumped pathetically at her doorsteps, seeming to have waited for her for hours. That's one thing she loves about the man--- he waits on her, hands and feet!

"Ryota-kun! What are you doing?" As much as the man's devotion is flattering though, it is still unnerving that the man is pathetically making a fool of himself for her. It's making her feel a whole lot guilty! "How long have you been here?"

"Er… not that long, don't worry." That was questionable enough, seeing as the man may have actually fallen asleep in her door. "I was about to---" suddenly the man froze, an enraged expression on his face.

"Ryota-kun?"

"What the hell is that?!" Ryota's eyes turned to slits, murderously glaring daggers at Ayako's hands, where a beautiful array of white roses is held. 

Ayako followed Ryota's line of sight, and almost whacked her fiancé for being so damn jealous for nothing. "This is for Kogure-sempai, you jealous little prat!"

Ryota pouted at that, and regarded her with tears in his eyes… "You're gonna give him flowers? But you've never even given me flowers, and I'm supposed to be your fiancé!"

Despite the seriousness of Ryota's jealous fit, Ayako couldn't help, but laugh. "Baka! Mitsui–sempai had asked me to buy it for Kogure-san! Don't be silly!"

That relieved the ear-pierced man. He smiled a toothy grin, as he proceeded to make his way, up from Ayako's doorstep towards the gate, where Ayako had frozen in spot at the sight of him. 

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you out for lunch but you didn't come home, so let's just go out for dinner, then."

Ayako greatly considered that idea. It sounds nice enough, but seeing as she would have loved to rest the day off, having just failed to convince three people for her own perky idea, she was seriously considering declining the offer for one day. 

But then again, Ryota seemed to have waited forever for her, and he was so damn pitifully hopeful, that it was against her conscience to disappoint him… 

Sighing to herself, she flashed her most sincere and sweetest smile that managed to turn him into a pathetic slobbering idiot every time, and exclaimed, "Sure!"

Ryota beamed at that. 

Walking towards her house, Ayako produced the key to the locked door, and opening it wide enough for both her and Ryota, she went in deftly, turning the lights on, on her way. Ryota bade to follow after her.

Setting the flowers on a nearby desk, Ayako watched as Ryota got himself comfortable into the living room sofa, before saying, "I'll just go upstairs and change--- wait for Mitsui-sempai, will ya? Just give him the flowers!"

"Hai!" 

Smiling away, Ayako found her way up the stairs towards her room for a cool, refreshing bath. Realizing just how stupid her day was, she was actually glad that Ryota decidedly asked her out. It would take her mind off the hopeless bunch of friends she's got, and their poor, hopeful boyfriends…

Just the thought was even enough to bring a cloud into her heart.

Poor guys…

Too bad they're stupid enough to not realize just how important a chance they are missing… They are incredibly hopeless, and at the rate they were going, Ayako briefly wondered if anything good would come up from her efforts…

Hopefully, she's actually managed to do something… right?  

Sighing, she stepped herself under the shower, and let the waters flow away her trouble for that day…

~*_*~

Wedding Bells… 

A man was standing outside the glass-doors, looking strangely at the glass cases inside, where boxes and cases of rings were placed. The light illuminating from inside the store, managed to luster off the gems forged within the jewelries, and reflects back in a blinding light. That in itself was saying much… Those rings are sure going to be expensive.

The man didn't seem to heed that fact. He kept looking on the trinkets displayed by the main window, and kept muttering words only he can hear, heaving a sigh every now and then.

He seemed to be nervous about something… 

Taking the deepest breath he can gulp in one heave, he made up his mind, and made his solitary way inside, the chime ringing in his entry…

TBC~

 Author's Notes:

[1] J.B. O'Riley – he was an author of a certain poem… I just lost my copy, so I couldn't post exactly what his poem is. I'll try to, in the next chapter. Anyway, his poem is about red and white roses. It has something to do with Red roses being a falcon, and white ones being a dove. The end of the poem, has the phrase…'I brought a white rose, for the love's that's purest, has a flush of desire on its lips…' or something like that. Hehe. I'll try posting the real poem in the last chappie!

Sorry for the OOC Rukawa. I had a hard time wiring his part.

Waii! Sorry for the cliffhanger… I mean, it's supposed to be a cliffhanger. Who do you think it is?

Anyway, this is for you guys who reviewed the first chappie. Sorry if I posted this late. I was working on my webbie… Didn't have to finish this until yesterday!


End file.
